


i get by with a little help from my friends

by rocketshiptospace



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You okay?" Ray asks her, suddenly popping up behind her.</p>
<p>She smiles brightly at him. “I’m top! Come on, we have some signings to do.” She says, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the signing booths, occasionally greeting excited fans that recognize them, while simultaneously not trying to freak out over the way Ray has repositioned their hands so they’re properly holding hands now and how he doesn’t seem ready to let go yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i get by with a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

> based on this fic idea: Rayvin featuring genderbent!Gavin. Kind of a 4+1 fic along the lines of “4 times the AH guys were protective/older brother to Gavin and 1 time one of them was VERY far from brotherly”

1.

It's RTX season and Gabby has never been more excited. It's busy, yes, but it also means spending a lot more time with the Achievement Hunter crew (and more specifically _Ray_ ) and it's always a lot of fun and she's just really, really excited.

And then the day is finally there and she steps into the convention centre on the first day of RTX and _wow._ It surprises her every year how big the Rooster Teeth community actually is and it seems to get bigger every single year and it's kind of overwhelming.

"You okay?" Ray asks her, suddenly popping up behind her.

She smiles brightly at him. "I'm top! Come on, we have some signings to do." She says, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the signing booths, occasionally greeting excited fans that recognize them, while simultaneously not trying to freak out over the way Ray has repositioned their hands so they're properly holding hands now and how he doesn't seem ready to let go yet.

They reach the signing booths eventually and Gabby has to let go of Ray's hand to stand at the table next to Geoff's and she tries to ignore the way her hand suddenly feels awfully cold.

The morning flies past, filled with posing for pictures and signing things and girls telling Gabby that she's an inspiration for them and that they feel a lot more confident about being a girl gamer because she's shown them that gender doesn't matter, that it's all about the fun and Gabby gets more and more overwhelmed with every person that tells her she's their role model and she takes all the compliments in a Gabby fashion; by laughing and making jokes, but deep deep down it's hitting her hard and she feels like she's about to cry (happy tears, though. Definitely happy tears).

And then they're down to the last few people and Gabby is kind of really glad she's almost done so she can take a break.

Next up is a guy with messy brown hair, wearing tower of pimps t-shirt and he has kind of a really creepy smile on his face. Though she's not one to judge quickly, Gabby already doesn't like him.

And she gets proven right when he takes a picture with her and stands just that bit too close and then when he's supposed to leave he leans close to her and whispers "Hey, if you're ever looking for a nice shag, just let me know." and Gabby pulls a disgusted face.

"No thanks, not interested." She spats. She can feel Geoff, who's already finished and just waiting for everyone else so they can go to lunch, watching her.

"Oh come on baby, I know you want to." The guy says, pushing a bit too far into her personal space and trying to shove a piece of paper, that probably has his phone number on it, in her hands.

"No, I don't. Please leave." Gabby is feeling seriously uncomfortable now and she just wants to leave.

The guy leans even closer to her, but before he can say anything he's suddenly yanked back by his collar and Gabby lets out a relieved sigh when she sees Geoff standing there, looking at the guy like he is a dirty banana peel he just found on the ground (which, according to Geoff, he probably is).

"What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?" Geoff growls and the guys looks genuinely scared (which he should be. Gabby has seen Geoff punch guys into next year for less).

"I was just, ehm, leaving..." The guys stutters out.

"Good." Geoff says, looking straight into the guys eyes. "Actually, please leave the building. And I don't want to see you here again all weekend, understood?" The guy nods and Geoff lets go.

Gabby has never seen someone run so fast in her entire life.

Geoff immediately turns towards Gabby and pulls her into a hug. "You okay?" He says and she nods, but her shaking frame is betraying her.

"Hey, don't worry Gabs, I always got your back, all right?" Geoff says, letting go of her so he can look into her eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever."

Gabby smiles weakly. "Thanks Geoff, you're the best."

That's the moment the other boys are apparently finished signing and head over to the table Geoff and Gabby are standing at.

"You two all right? I saw a little commotion down here but I couldn't head over. Everything ok?" Jack asks worriedly.

"No, everything ok, we're fine." Gabby quickly says, not wanting the other guys to worry. She can see Ray raising his eyebrow at her over Jack's shoulder and she sends him a comforting smile and a thumbs up.

He doesn't seem convinced of her well being but he apparently decides to let it slip because he averts his eyes from Gabby and announces he's getting Taco Bell and promptly invites everyone to join him.

They all immediately agree, way to hungry to comment on the fact that they haven't really eating anything else beside Taco Bell over the past two weeks.

2.

She knows this is only the first day of RTX and she know he probably shouldn't be drinking as much as she is right now, especially since she has the Slow Mo panel with Dan tomorrow, but it's just, the first day of RTX went (despite that little incident with the guy at the signing) really well and she's really enjoying herself and seriously, one beer is not that bad, right?

Except one beer turns into six plus shots and some other alcoholic stuff and yeah, Gabby is gone.

She remembers clinging to Ray at one point of the night, declaring that from all the guys on the planet he was her favorite and she thinks she remembers Ray blushing at that but the memory is fogged and she can't really tell for sure.

What she does now for sure that at the end of the night, when everybody is getting tired and going home, she can't find Geoff anywhere and that is kind of a problem because he is kind of her ride.

She sees Ryan standing in the hallway and rushes over to him, almost tripping over her own feet and giggling madly.

Ryan laughs when she appears in front of him and grabs her by the waist to keep her from falling. "Hey Gabster, what you doing here?"

Gabby scrunches her nose at the nickname, but Ryan insisted on calling her that (probably because she insists on calling him Rye-bread, but still) and now the other guys (especially Michael) are doing it too because they know it annoys her.

"I, well, there was a party. And now there's not a party anymore and I don't really know where Geoff is."

Ryan sighs. "He forgot you? Figures, he was drunk of his ass singing 'Don't Stop Believing' last time I saw him. Come on, I'll get you home." He says, carefully taking her by the arm and guiding her towards the door.

Gabby stumbles over her feet a few times on their way to the car but she manages to make it in one piece.

She falls asleep the minute her ass hits the car seat.

(She wakes up in her own bed the next morning. When she asks Geoff about this later he tells her Ryan actually carried her sleeping body inside. "I swear to god, Gabs, you got those guys wrapped around your little British finger."

Gabby just smiles and thanks Ryan later. Ryan shrugs. "It's no big deal, I mean, you're not that heavy. I'm pretty sure a bag of sugar is heavier than you.")

3\. So Saturday flies by in another haze of signing and smiling (and no creepy ass boss trying to feel her up this time) and the Slow Mo panel goes great (also it's great to spend time with Dan again) and before Gabby knows it it's already Sunday and it's time for the Achievement Hunter panel.

Gabby's excited, because it's the return of X-Ray and Vav and she loves wearing that costume. Plus it's extra time spend with Ray, which is something she'll never say no to.

"You ready, Vav?" Ray says, grinning at her, he's holding his glasses in his hand, because they're actually really hard to look through and he wants to avoid wearing them as long as possible and Gabby is not complaining because Ray without glasses is a really really handsome Ray.

She can Ray looking at her expectantly and quickly shakes her thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous, you know."

Ray places a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looks into her eyes, sending her a dopey smile. "You'll rock. I know you will, because you always do. Now come on, let's go kick some ass."

Gabby nods and sends Ray a smile before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the doors, where a guardian is signaling that they have to wait just a few more seconds.

Ray gives Gabby's hand one last reassuring squeeze before letting go. The doors swing open and X-Ray and Vav are on the loose.

Ray turns left and Gabby turns right and that's where things go wrong.

Because Gabby has never been really stable on her legs, sober or not, and the whole crowd cheering her on is kind of overwhelming so she misses the first step of the little staircase at the back of the stage and falls flat on her face.

She tries to catch herself, in some desperate attempt to make it look gracious, but her wrist makes an uncomfortable noise when it makes contact with the floor and there’s an immediate burst of pain shooting through her arm and _oh fuck._

Jack, who’s closest to her, immediately seems to sense something is wrong and is beside her in a heartbeat. “Gab? Gabby, what happened? What’s wrong?”

Gabby takes a deep breath and winches in pain again. “My wrist really hurts.” She whispers and Jack nods, carefully inspecting her wrist.

Thank god Jack had decided to take an first aid course last year after Gabby had hoisted herself on Geoff’s shoulders for the millionth time and had fallen off, severely injuring her shoulder.

“That doesn’t look good. We need to go the hospital.” Jack says, determined. He stands up and helps Gabby, who’s trying very hard not to cry because _fuck, it hurts,_ up too.

The other guys have caught on to what seems to be happening behind them and Geoff is worriedly rushing over, sending Jack questioning looks.

“She fell and hurt her arm We need to take her to the hospital.”

Geoff’s face is a mixture between worried and ‘Jesus fucking Christ Gabby’, but he nods regardless, thrusting Jack’s statement.  “Yeah, ok, get a guardian and make sure she gets to the hospital as fast as possible. You need to stay here to finish the panel.” Geoff says to Jack, gesturing over his shoulder towards the crowd and the other achievement hunters, who are craning their necks to see what’s going on.

Gabby makes a sad whining noise. “Can Jack please come? I’d feel a lot better if he was there.” She says and Geoff sighs, running a hand through his hair. He shares a few looks with Jack again and eventually nods.

“Fine, Jack can go with you. We’ll just do the panel without you. Please don’t fall over any other steps, all right?” Geoff turns towards Gabby and she nods. He quickly pulls her into a hug and sends her off, followed by Jack, who places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

As they make their way through the backstage area, occasionally stopped by worried crew members asking if everything is ok, Gabby can hear Geoff announcing to the crowd what happened and Ray screaming “NOOOO, VAAAV!!” and the crowd laughing, after Geoff has assured them Gabby will be ok.

They arrive at the hospital faster than Gabby thought was possible (she’s pretty convinced it’s because Jack broke a few speed limits, but she can’t say for sure because she has to much pain to really focus on anything) and she’s immediately rushed into the waiting room when they arrive at the emergency room, Jack telling her he will arrange everything.

So in the end it turns out Gabby’s wrist is broken and she gets a pretty blue cast and a pat on the head and then Jack and her are on the way back to the convention centre again.

“Thanks for coming with me, Jack.  I really appreciate it.” Gabby honestly says, because it’s true. She likes having Jack’s calming persona around her when things get too hectic.

“No problem, Gab.” Jack says, and smiles at her before getting out of the car. “Come on, let’s go see if the others survived without us.”

(They did survive without them, of course they did, but that doesn't mean nobody missed them.

They've only been in the building for about five seconds and she's already being hug attacked by Michael and Lindsay who worriedly ask if she's ok.

She laughs and shakes them off, telling them she's ok and that she appreciates their concern.

Ray walks over then, concern flashing through his eyes and she immediately reassures him too.

He inspects her cast then, announces it's boring and goes to fetch a sharpie, immediately drawing roses all over it.

Gabby can see Michael send her suggestive eyebrow wiggles from behind Ray. She flips him off with her unbroken hand.)

4.

"Thanks, Ray." Gabby says, when Ray places a can of energy drink in front of her.

"No problem, Vav." Ray says with a smile, before leaving the room again.

It's a week after RTX and they've fallen back in their normal rhythm again, editing and filming videos. Gabby is having a hard time playing games with her broken wrist, so instead she will just watch someone else play and add helpful commentary every now and then.

("KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" She screeches at Michael while he's playing State of Decay, referring to the zombie that's currently attacking him.

"GABBY SHUT UP I'M TRYING OK JESUS!" Michael shouts back, turning towards her to send her an angry look.

"Oh, now you're dead." Gabby says, pointing to the screen, and Michael curses.

"It is that you've already broken your own wrist, because otherwise I would've broken it for you.")

Ray has been helping her out all week, handing her drinks and food and he's being an absolute darling and Michael thinks it's suspicious. Gabby just thinks it's cute.

"No but Gabster, you don't understand. Guys don't just _do that_ for girls. I mean, you don't see Geoff or Jack or Ryan or hell, even _me_ doing everything for you, do you?" Michael says to her when it's just the two of them in the office.

"So? Ray's just a nice guy." Gabby says with a shrug.

Michael sighs. "Ok, let me put this simply, because your own gummy bear filled brain is obviously not getting this: Ray has a crush on you. Like a big 'I want to date you and love you and maybe marry you and have kids with you' crush." He says.

Gabby stares at him for awhile. "No he doesn't. He's just nice."

Michael looks willing to flip a fucking table. "Jesus Christ, Gabster, are you really that thick?"

Gabby pretends to be occupied with drinking her energy drink.

"And it's not like you don't have a crush on him, so I don't see why you two are not doing the do yet." Michael adds and Gabby, who had just taken another sip of energy drink, sprays it all over him.

"Wow thanks Gab, really needed that refreshing shower of energy." Michael states and Gabby immediately gets up and starts dabbing him with paper towels in an attempt to clean him up.

"I'm sorry Michael, it's just, am I that obvious?"

Michael sends her his 'are you fucking kidding me' look. "Two weeks ago you were drunk and you told me, and I quote: 'Ray's so beautiful like I actually can't believe he is real, can you believe he is real Michael?'"

Gabby blushes slightly. "Right. Ok. Yeah, that might give it away."

"So," Michael says when it's silent for awhile, "watcha gonna do about it?"

Gabby shrugs. "Nothing, probably."

Michael sighs. "Come on, Gabster, you obviously like him, he obviously likes you, this could be the start of something new."

Gabby sends him a judgmental look. "You did not just quote High School Musical."

Michael sends her a smug smile. "I totally did. Just like you are totally going to ask out Ray."

It's Gabby's time to sigh. "Fine. Fine, I'll go talk to him." She says, getting up from her chair.

"Go get him, tiger." Michael says, before adding, "Oh and just so you know, if he does end up hurting you, I'll kick him in the balls so hard he'll be able to see a very detailed version of the galaxy, all right? Mogar’s got your back Gabster."

Gabby laughs. "Thanks, Michael. You're the best."

+1.

So Gabby chickens out of asking Ray out. It's not really that surprising, but Michael still takes to glaring at her for the rest of the day, wiggling his eyebrows every time Ray does as much as walk past her.

"We're going out tonight." Michael announces at the end of the day.

Gabby, who's glad a distraction pops up, immediately agrees. Geoff nods in agreement too, Jack denies, saying he already has a date with Caiti and Ryan says he already had plans with his wife.

"I'll go too." Ray says, to the surprise of everyone. Normally Ray refused to go out with them because all they did was get drunk and he would be the one dragging their drunken asses out of there.

Michael looks smug. "Really, Ray? Cool, cool." He wiggles his eyebrows at Gabby again and she flips him off.

This is going to be a long night.

\--

Gabby is not drunk. She's not, she's only had a few beers and she's not drunk. She keeps telling herself this, even when she trips over her own feet and almost breaks her other wrist too, hadn't it been for Ray catching her.

Yeah ok maybe she's a little drunk.

"You all right there, Vav?" Ray asks her and she smiles at him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks though."

Ray smiles back. "No problem, that's when I’m here anyway, to make sure you didn't fall and break your ass or something."

Gabby could easily make a joke right now and laugh it off, but her hazed brain is having none of it. "You went out with us just for me." She blurts out and immediately feels like slapping herself. Way to go, sounding desperate and cocky at the same time.  

But Ray turns bright red and mumbles "maybe" and suddenly the atmosphere in the room drastically changes.

Because now Gabby notices how close they are, Ray still holding her by her arms, his face only inches from her and it's only coming closer and suddenly they are kissing and well. _Well._

That's something.

It feels amazing and great and Gabby feels like her life finally makes sense and she can feel Ray's hand on the small of her back and he's nibbling on her bottom lip and-

"HEY GABSTER!" Someone screams and Gabby has never hated that nickname more than right now.

They pull away and Gabby looks around only to spot Michael with an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh sorry, didn't know you were busy there."

Gabby has the great urge to flip him off but instead takes a deep breath and holds herself. "What is it, Michael?"

"Just wondering if you wanted a beer." He says with a shrug, still grinning.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a sec." Ray answers for her and gives Michael a look that for some reason makes him leave immediately.

"So that kind of ruined the moment." Gabby states, her hands still on Ray's shoulders and his hands still on the small of her back.

"Hm, yeah, you know, I think we should recreate this moment sometime in the future. How about tomorrow night, you busy then?" Ray says, slightly blushing.

Gabby leans down and gives him a quick peck on his lips. "Sounds top. Now come, let's go get that beer. Or coke, in your case."

Ray nods and takes her hand, leading her back to the others.

(Later, when Ray and Gabby tell the other guys they're officially a thing, Ray gets four different but very threatening 'you hurt her I kill you' speeches that vary from 'I know various ways of hiding bodies without anyone ever finding out' (Ryan) to 'I've been in the army, I know very well how to fire a fucking gun' (Geoff).

When he complains to Gabby about this, she just laughs and pecks his nose.

Ray looks at her, all giggly and cute in his arms and realizes he shouldn’t be scared of the other guys’ threats, because they’re probably never happening.

After all, he doesn’t think it would be possible for him to ever hurt Gabby.)


End file.
